


Princess By Night

by basil_leaf



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2017 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Play, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hell, Hell Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:59:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basil_leaf/pseuds/basil_leaf
Summary: The reader is the Queen of Hell by day but by night, she’s Crowley’s little girl





	Princess By Night

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for SPN Kink Bingo. Square Filled: Age Play
> 
> This one is so short and it’s mostly set up but it’s very much not my kink and I didn’t want to do a bad job of it for the people who do enjoy and/or participate in this kink. So, I’m sorry if I messed up your kink, y’all, but I tried to do it justice! I was going for a “just because someone is submissive in the bedroom doesn’t mean they’re a pushover” vibe.

Crowley had returned from earth only a few minutes prior and had snuck into the back of the throne room. Some fool mortal was petitioning the throne and he smiled as he heard her voice pronounce his sentence and the accompanying cry of agony that fell from his lips. Crowley was fortunate to have found such a woman as Y/N to be his queen. The demons had not been too fond of having a human among - and above - their ranks but she had quickly proven herself to be worthy of the crown and their respect. The King of Hell knew his kingdom was in safe hands when he needed to be away.

Once the soul had been taken from the queen’s presence, Crowley caught her eye. He smirked as he backed out of the throne room and quickly made his way to their bedroom, knowing that she would follow shortly. He lounged on their bed, his eyes glued to the door. Crowley heard her before he saw her. Y/N was often accompanied by a throng of demons who waited upon her or came to the queen looking for direction. Her heels clicked on the stone floors as she gave her minions their orders. “The King and I are not to be interrupted under any circumstance. You are all supposedly capable demons so if something comes up, deal with it. Otherwise, I will deal with you,” came her final words before she swept into the bedroom, letting the doors slam shut behind her.

As soon as the door was closed, Y/N’s demeanor changed completely. She crossed the room quickly and removed her dress, trading it for a pale pink babydoll dress and matching panties. Outside of their bedroom, Y/N was Crowley’s Queen and the Queen of Hell. Behind their closed doors, though…

Y/N turned to face Crowley and he walked toward her and completed her ensemble with a silver tiara. “Welcome home, Daddy,” she cooed, “I missed you.”

“I missed you too, Princess.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was cross posted from my tumblr @impalasutra. Thanks for reading!


End file.
